Jins Only Hope
by Rinoa Usagi Leonhart
Summary: It is the Sequel to Stay out of my way, enjoy and please let me know if you like it, please R&R !!! and by the way its a Jin and Nina fic so if you dont like the pairing please dont read This story contains action and fluff you have been warned *FINISHED*
1. A New Home

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Now what you have all been waiting for the Sequel to Stay Out Of My Way  
  
~ - thinking " - talking  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A New Home  
  
The taxi came to a full stop in front of a grand manor of a castle.  
  
Two people came out, one tall, skinny blond female with a small ponytail, and a tall, chiseled, dirty blond male who looked like her brother.  
  
The male paid the taxi driver, picked up there bags and led the way to the door.  
  
"Wow Steve, you live so grandly," Nina stared up in still amazement.  
  
"Don't worry mother, just think like this, half is yours." Steve said back to her smiling.  
  
Nina grimace as he called he mother, and he toke notice right away.  
  
"So Nina would you like to pick out a room," Steve asked not looking directly at her.  
  
"Sure, why not?" She replied calmly.  
  
Both Nina and Steve slowly ascended the large staircase and as Nina got to the last step, she collapsed.  
  
"Hey are you okay? Something's not right, you can't be tired from that!" Steve said to Nina shocked.  
  
Nina looked up at him sheepishly and decided to say something else beside her pregnancy, "it's the medication," she said getting up with help from Steve's outstretched hand.  
  
Steve was still looking at her worriedly, "then maybe you should take a room downstairs?" He asked warmly.  
  
"You know Steve, as much as I hate Kazaya I have to admit having you here is one of the best things that ever happened to me.  
  
They both walked back down slowly and carefully, Steve led her to the closet room from the stairs, and it was quite a large room with a window in the middle with lots of empty space.  
  
Nina looked at the room and imagined a baby carriage in the middle, then quickly erased the image, ~ "me a real mother, yea right!"~ She thought blushing.  
  
"Nina are you okay?" Steve asked for the second time.  
  
"Yea, this room is fine." Nina replied hastily.  
  
"Okay. I have some affairs to attend to so why don't you explore and I'll see you in a couple of hours at dinner.. okay with you?" He asked her.  
  
"Great." Nina responded absentmindedly.  
  
As Steve was leaving the room Nina quickly stopped him, " Steve. thank you again, for letting me into your life." She said quietly.  
  
Steve nodded at her smiling.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
*Tap*tap*tap  
  
Someone dressed in tattered clothes banged against a keyboard, "I have to find her, where does she live!?"  
  
"Sir your dinner is ready." The butler said.  
  
"DIDN'T I ALREADY TELL YOU? UNTIL I FIND HER I'M NOT LEAVING THIS COMPUTER!" Jin barked back to his concerned butler.  
  
"But sir you haven't eaten in two days." He butler replied pleadingly.  
  
~ "I don't care I wont eat or sleep till I find Nina again!"~ Jin said furiously to himself.  
  
____________________________________________________________________\ Sorry its short right now but I have to go make two chapters for other stories let me know if you like it so I know if I should keep going.  
  
R&R ^_^ 


	2. I'm Pregnant

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never will, -_- sorry.  
  
~ - thinking " - talking  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I'm pregnant  
  
  
  
Nina slowly made her way to the dining hall and saw Steve all ready sitting down. She walked down towards him, and toke the nearest chair next to him.  
  
"So hope you found everything, in order." Steve asked.  
  
Nina looked at him and scowled, "Don't act like that, I've seen you and your not the business like person." Nina said with some slight anger in her voice.  
  
"Sorry, I don't how to act around you?" Steve said sighing.  
  
Nina looked him straight in the eye, "How would you act around your mother?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I was raised in a orphanage, its funny, because that's were I decided one day I'm going to be strong and make sure many fear me, and now my dream has come true." Steve said, his voice empty.  
  
Nina bit her lip and looked down, ~ "Maybe this was a bad idea." ~ " How about a sister?" Nina asked hopingly.  
  
"A sister?" Steve asked slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, I may be your biological mother but treat me like you would a sister, good or bad." Nina finished smiling for the first time.  
  
"Okay you got yourself a deal, But I'm older than you so I'm going to treat you like a little sister." He stated triumphal.  
  
"Okay." Nina said with much less enthusiasm, "well maybe you should know this.. I'm pregnant." She finished quietly and watched Steve's expression carefully.  
  
"What is this like some kind of trial to see how I act or something?" Steve asked Nina coldly.  
  
"Nope, I'm serious." Nina said back almost ready to laugh.  
  
"WHO THE HELL KNOCKED YOU UP?!" Steve said real shakily and angrily, standing up.  
  
Nina stared at him not so happily anymore, " s..sorry it was after I nearly killed you, Jin comforted me and." Nina got cut off.  
  
"JIN!!! My half brother?" Steve nearly screamed slamming his hands down on the table.  
  
"Um we aren't related Steve." Nina stated out flatly.  
  
"I don't care your never going to see him again!" Steve said in a final sort of way, sitting back down.  
  
"You're my SON, don't forget that! And I didn't mean for this to happen but I think your just going to have to accept him, because.. I.. I? I Love Him!" She finally said.  
  
Steve stared at her in shock, " you know that cant be good for the baby, and why the hell did Jin leave you? Or did you not tell him?" Steve asked amused.  
  
"No actually he asked me to marry him and all, but" Nina stared down embarrassed, " I didn't want him to think that our little problem should force him to marry me." Nina said pointing to her stomach.  
  
"That's real kind of you, and all this was before you even knew I was going to ask you to live with me." Steve said with awe.  
  
"Yea I'm crazy aren't I?" Nina said looking back at him.  
  
"No but we are going to take you to the doctors tomorrow you hear?" Steve said in a brother like way.  
  
Nina looked up at him happily, "you're going to be a great brother."  
  
The next day early in the morning  
  
*ring*ring  
  
"Hello?" A male answered.  
  
" A have someone you want to see, come to Rose Lane, 2343 today at 3 pm, and you wont be sorry." And the man hung up. "Who the hell was that?" Jin asked himself confused.  
  
~ " Maybe I should go though, better change up."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Nina!! Are you ready the appointment is in 30 minutes?" Steve yelled from the front door.  
  
"I'm coming!" Nina yelled coming out of the bathroom, "Egh! Morning sickness."  
  
She put on a pair of loose black pants and a green v-neck sweater, and then both of them got into Steve's black viper.  
  
"So what toke you?"  
  
"The baby didn't like dinner last night!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just keep driving."  
  
Steve parked near the office and walked right beside Nina to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Yes I have a appointment with Dr. Ami Johnson." Nina replied.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Williams, right this way." The receptionist led Nina to the room, and made Steve who was following Nina come back and wait in the waiting room.  
  
"I need to explain to you, what your friend is going through and how you need to help her." She told him firmly.  
  
~ "Oh no!"~ He thought  
  
~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~~+  
  
after the appointment Steve was Very aware of what Nina was talking about earlier in the car.  
  
they both went back to the car and Steve started the car in silence, and drove home, he checked the clock 2:45 pm, ~ " I need to hurry, he'll be here soon."~  
  
"Umm Steve I need to go the mall, because I don't have any clothes that are good to wear when your pregnant, the doc told me."  
  
"Sure no prob I'll take you later but first we need to get home."  
  
~ " What's his hurry?"~ Nina thought confused.  
  
When they made it to the mansion, Steve rushed Nina into the library, "please just stay here for a little while, I have to go meet someone." He said to Nina like she was a child.  
  
Nina stared at him in shock, " Steve dear I'm not a child, you don't have to treat me like I'm fragile or something."  
  
"Just please stay here." Steve pleaded again.  
  
"Okay if that makes you happy, I'll be right here sitting on this couch." Nina said sitting down, and picking up a book she brought back from the hospital.  
  
"Thanks!" Steve said and rushed out just in time.  
  
*ding*dong  
  
"So you decided to come Jin." Steve said opening the door.  
  
"Steve!" Jin exclaimed shocked, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Steve let Jin in, " I live here, and I want to rip your head off right now." He said quite calmly.  
  
"What did I do?" Jin asked surprised.  
  
"If you dare hurt Nina again, I swear.."  
  
"Wait you know where Nina is? I haven't ate or slept since the tournament and I've been looking for her every since." Jin interrupted.  
  
"Now that you mention it you do look like hell." Steve said fraying from the topic, " back to Nina, you better not.."  
  
Again Jin interrupted, "Look man she might be your mom, but I love her! Okay, so if you know were she is tell me now or else, you'll be in more pain than when Nina nearly killed you." Jin said threateningly.  
  
Steve nodded and led him to the library.  
  
As Jin opened the doors he saw Nina sitting on the couch reading a book, "Nina.." He gasped.  
  
Nina looked up and saw Jin in the doorway and Steve behind him, "Jin!" Nina said back, running towards him and he to her.  
  
They crashed into each other's arms hugging each other very deeply, and then  
  
*slap*  
  
Jin stared at Nina and brought a hand to his face where Nina had just slapped him.  
  
Both Steve and Jin gapped at her like she was crazy.  
  
"LOOK WHAT I HAVE TO DO!" Nina said crazily, holding up the book she was reading, " and its all your fault!"  
  
Jin looked at the book and winced, it was about delivering.  
  
"I'm sorry?" was all that he could say; he looked back at Steve, who was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Come here man, I need to tell you some things the nurse at the doctors told me." Steve said walking out of the library.  
  
Nina stared at both men leaving her in the library, "hey wait Jin!!! I'm sorry too I got carried away!" she yelled running after them.  
  
Poor Jin, but poor Nina too all that pain. LOL anyway keep R&R and let me know if there are any ideas you guys have, I'm always welcome to helpful advice. 


	3. Reunion of Friends

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never will, -_- sorry.  
  
~ - thinking " - talking  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Reunion of Friends  
  
"So Jin what have you done so far, now that the tournament is over?" Nina asked Jin turning to face him.  
  
They were all sitting on the couch; Steve was watching both of them real closely.  
  
"Nina you broke my heart when you refused my proposal, and I have been looking for you since the tournament.  
  
Nina looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Jin but I will never say yes until I know its because you really want to, not because of this baby.  
  
"Umm sorry to interrupt but Nina didn't t you want to go shopping?" Steve asked innocently.  
  
"Oh I did, but on the way I need to go to the bank. Jin would you like to go with me?" Nina said ignoring Steve completely.  
  
"Yea sure!" Jin said with fake enthusiasm, that Nina didn't notice but Steve did.  
  
Steve pounded his hand on the table that made Nina jump.  
  
"What the hell??" She yelled, "do you want to scare me to death now!?"  
  
"No I just wanted to let you know that.you don't need to go to the bank, I can afford anything you need to get." He finished triumphantly.  
  
"I can pay too." Jin quickly added in.  
  
they both gave each other death stares.  
  
"You guys I'm not poor, I have more than enough.." Nina started.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" both men yelled back in unison. Nina started at them surprised, "OK!" she got up and walked to the door, "let me know when your done squabbling."  
  
"Nina no!" Steve and Jin both yelled, jumping up and blocked the door, "come on we're ready to go too." They all shuffled out and drove to the mall.  
  
  
  
Both Jin and Steve were waiting outside the dressing room where Nina had been for the last 10 minutes, complaining that they didn't have what she liked.  
  
"Nina you look fine in the floral print." Jin tried to say helpfully.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I LOOK LIKE A LILY!" Nina nearly chewed his head off, after that Jin just stayed quiet.  
  
After about another hour of deeply searching through over 30 stores, Nina finally had her wardrobe finished.  
  
+Chibi Moment+  
  
Jin and Steve struggling to stand up with all Nina's thing in their hands and arms.  
  
+End Chibi Moment+  
  
"Hey man!" a red head said slapping Jin on his back, causing majority of the things to fall out of his hands.  
  
Jin instantly turned around and grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him up into the air.  
  
"Calm down man its just me!" Hwoarang said lifting his hands into the air.  
  
"Hwoarang! Don't do that to me!" Jin said annoyed, putting him back down, "so what happened at the tournament?"  
  
"Well me and Julia, my partner," he said as he saw the puzzled look on Jins face, " were disqualified after the second match. But I heard you won!"  
  
"Yea me and My partner Nina both." Jin said with a hint of proudness in his voice.  
  
"which by the way is being ignored behind you." Nina said impatiently.  
  
"Sorry Nina, this is Hwoarang, he's been like a bro to me." Jin said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hwoarang." Nina said politely.  
  
" Same here." Hwoarang said a little dazed, " have you guys had lunch? If not come with me and Julia."  
  
"Umm I'm not sure." Jin said uncertainly.  
  
"We'd love to!" Nina said out of nowhere.  
  
They were all walking towards the café when Anna appeared out of a store.  
  
"NINA!" She hissed, and started running at Nina ready to body slam her down.  
  
"NO!" Steve yelled, he quickly ran and pushed Nina out of the way, though she was already in her fighting stance ready to fight.  
  
Nina got up and faced Anna again, but then both Jin and Steve stood in front of her.  
  
"No not right now Anna, Nina cant fight." Jin said in a final sort of way.  
  
"Yes I can!" Nina shrieked from behind them.  
  
"NINA!" Steve barked at her, "Not in your condition."  
  
"Condition?" Anna asked, "Oh!" she suddenly gasped and then started to smile, "my my my, my little sister got knocked up." Anna said laughing.  
  
*pow*  
  
Anna flew back a few feet, " Don't you dare laugh at me!" Nina said angrily.  
  
Both Steve and Jin stared and Nina and gapped.  
  
"We said no fighting!" Steve said angrily.  
  
"Yes, Nina you have to listen to us." Jin said right after Steve crossing his arms.  
  
Nina looked down shamefully, " the baby made me do it."  
  
Steve and Jin stared at each other in shock, ~ "is that possible?" ~ they both thought.  
  
  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Okay people please just keep this in mind, Steve is her son, SON, and he's just kind of protective of her because she's pregnant, and he doesn't trust Jin so much yet because he was the cause. Okay? Alrighty then please keep R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A new arrival

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never will, -_- sorry.  
  
~ - thinking  
  
  
  
" - talking  
  
BTW- if you don't like the pairing please don't read, also in the last chapter when Steve pushed her he didn't do it hard just like a little shove, Anna would have body slammed her to the ground. (yue-moon-_-)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A new arrival  
  
It has been 5 months; Anna is now a nice person. (Okay!) Steve and Jin worked out the, little issues (basically Steve was afraid that Jin would leave Nina and leave her alone and hurt, but Jin explained everything out. And now they all live together like one big happy family or so it seems.)  
  
Nina stop eating that! It isn't good for the baby!" Anna yelled at Nina. They were both sitting in the kitchen waiting for Steve and Jin to come back from sitting up the crib in Nina's room.  
  
"What's Nina doing now?" Jin asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"She made this crazy ice cream sundae and is actually eating it." Anna said angrily.  
  
"Nina." Jin said coming around her and giving her a kiss on the lips, " maybe that's why you throw up so much?"  
  
"And maybe that's why she never listens, you baby her so much." Anna said scowling.  
  
"Anna come on, you don't look like a blown up balloon." Steve said laughing.  
  
Nina stood up right away, "I don't need this!" and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Nina, wait..!" Jin said, but didn't run after her, " Steve this is your call, you're the one who upset her this time."  
  
"Yea I know, what kind of attitude is she going to give me now?" Steve said helplessly.  
  
Steve walked to Nina's room, guessing she'd be there and saw her standing over the crib...crying.  
  
"Nina? What's wrong? I'm sorry if I offended you that much." Steve said right away. "Its this crib *sob* its soo.soo *sob*" Nina said tearing streaming down her face.  
  
Steve ran out of Nina's room and ran back to the kitchen and grabbed Anna, and ran back.  
  
" I don't know what's gotten into her! She's lost it!" Steve cried pointing at Nina.  
  
Anna shooed Steve out of the room and then walked over to Nina, "Nina, I know I'm the older sister and should advise you but I haven't had a child before so tell me what's wrong. Please, Steve's very worried."  
  
"Something's going to live in that" Nina said, her voice still very shaky.  
  
"Uhh yes, that's why Jin and Steve set it up, so this fellow," she said patting Nina's stomach, " has a place to sleep."  
  
"Anna I'm going to be responsible for this this things life!" Nina exasperated, " I've never done anything this hard."  
  
"Yes, I guess saving the world and defeating demons is pretty easy compared to this." Anna said sarcastically.  
  
Nina grabbed Anna's arms and shook her violently, "WHAT IF I FAIL!?"  
  
Anna stared at Nina shocked and backed out of the room slowly, and left the room with Nina alone with her sobbing again.  
  
"Jin. She's gone insane, go to her now!" Anna said forcefully.  
  
Jin looked up worriedly, "you sure?"  
  
He ran to Nina's room and found Nina on the bed rocking herself slowly, " Nina? Nina dear what's wrong?" Jin asked quietly putting his arms around Nina gently.  
  
"I. I .. Can't do it.. I. don't know how to take care of another human, what if Kazuya comes back? How do I protect it?"  
  
"Nina you're a great fighter and your going to be a great mother too, and forget Kazuya me, Steve and Anna will all help you." Jin said comfortingly.  
  
"Yea I guess so..."Nina said quietly. ~ " But you don't know, Kazuya might do something ruthless."~  
  
A dark cave in Mexico  
  
"Yes Nina, keep thinking of me and I will strive on your fear, then I will come and destroy what you and my son have created."  
  
Evil laugh  
  
  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
This was really just a catch up chapter, but the next one will be full of action. So please R&R 


	5. Kidnapped

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never will, -_- sorry.  
  
~ - thinking " - talking  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Nina looked up at Jin and smiled. " Thank you Jin." She came closer to him about to kiss when.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! What the hell get out, Hiya! Now! Steve WARN NINA!  
  
~ "WHAT!?"~ Jin thought annoyed.  
  
"One minute Nina, hold that thought." Jin rushed out and collided into Steve.  
  
"Steve what's going on?!"  
  
" I don't know these weird shadow creatures started attacking and they kept saying Nina's name so man we have to protect her." Steve cried.  
  
"She's safe in the room, lets go help Anna." Jin said firmly.  
  
Both men raced back to the kitchen and saw Anna trying her best to hold of the shadow demons, there were hundreds and they seemed to regenerate with the death of one.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Nina  
  
~ "Jin?"~ Nina thought, ~ "what's going on, I'm not helpless yet."~ She thought annoyed.  
  
"Nina." A dark voice said behind her, coming from the closet.  
  
"Wha.......wha...who's there?" Nina asked nervously but nonetheless got into her fighting stance.  
  
"Its been to long, Kazuya wouldn't let me see you before, but now his heart is weak thanks to you and I can finish what I tried to start so long ago." The purple being said.  
  
"No!..........it cant be you...." Nina said sobbing, her hands falling to her side, trying to stop her shaking.  
  
"Oh but it is Nina and I have been waiting for this day so long." He said back smiling evilly, lifting up her face with a single finger.  
  
"Devil........!" Nina finished tears still flowing.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"Anna how you holding up?" Steve asked swinging punches at the shadow demons.  
  
"I'm okay but what about Nina, where is she." Anna said, kicking a demon in the face, and swinging her arm at another.  
  
"She'll be safe in her room." Jin said, doing his triple spin kick, tossing aside several demons.  
  
After about 30 demons  
  
"Do these ever end?" Anna asked exhausted.  
  
"I don't know they seem to be like a diversion." Steve said logically.  
  
~ "Diversion? From what?......oh no!"~ Jin thought.  
  
"NINA!" Jin yelled running back to her room.  
  
As he came to her doorway a sudden force pushed him back, and little devil spawns came out from everywhere holding Jin down.  
  
"The master is not done yet." One said slimily.  
  
"Yessss.he needs.. To finish he job.." Another said.  
  
"Job? Nina NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET GO OF ME!!! STEVE ANNA HELP NINA!!!" Jin yelled.  
  
Steve and Anna gave their last swing at the demons and ran to Jin.  
  
They started attacking the little spawns disgustedly.  
  
"What the hell are these creatures?" Anna said angrily.  
  
"There from Devil! We have to help NINA!" Jin cried trying to break through the barrier-protecting Devil in Nina's room.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Nina  
  
"Seems like your little prince is here." Devil said angrily.  
  
"Please don't..." She said shakily, crying still, " I'll do anything just don't hurt Jin, or his baby." Nina said falling to the floor crying, holding on to her stomach as if the baby were already gone.  
  
"Nina Nina Nina, you underestimate me, I don't want to hurt you." Devil said with fake sympathy.  
  
Nina looked up angrily, wanting badly to attack him but didn't in fear that it would hurt the baby, "What do you want of me this time!"  
  
Devils smoky tendrils lifted Nina up and brought her close to Devil, he put a hand on her stomach causing her to gasp in pain.  
  
"I want to see you in pain everyday." Devil said with a sick smirk on his face.  
  
He touched her again. And this time she screamed in pain.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"NINA!" Jin said angrily, hearing her scream, "I've got to get to her, god knows what he's doing to her!"  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"Devil....DEVIL!!!! STOP!!!!" Nina yelled, pushing his hand away as hard as she could.  
  
"uh uh huhhh.. Nina why do such a foolish thing you'll only kill your child faster." Devil said calmly.  
  
Nina writhed out of his tendrils and leapt for the door, but in mid air got caught by her leg, "NO Devil I wont come back to you, just let me be." She cried.  
  
"Fine, but I won't let you live happily, if you don't come with me I will surly kill him." Devil threatened.  
  
"Who?" Nina asked confused.  
  
"Your son and lover." Devil said smiling when he saw Nina's eyes fill with tears again.  
  
"You MONSTER!" She yelled.  
  
"That I am, now sleep!" Devil yelled, as he stuck a hand out and touched her baby again, Nina tried to stop him but was held tight by all his tendrils, and she could feel the pain seeping through her and saw the darkness over come her.  
  
+_+_+_+  
  
"NINA!" Jin yelled again, all three of them were pushing against the barrier.  
  
*boom*  
  
All three of them went flying to the back wall as Devil emerged from Nina's room.  
  
"Devil." Jin said with gritted teeth.  
  
"Jin, boy you wouldn't say anything nasty to a person who has your child and love in his hand would you?" Devil said smiling evilly again.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about." Jin said steely.  
  
Devil brought the unconscious Nina out, she was glowing a eerie glow, and held her high by his tendrils, so Jin couldn't reach her.  
  
"Nina! Say something." Jin cried.  
  
"Idiot, cant you see my process is already taking place. She's slowly turning into me." Devil said grinning like a maniac.  
  
"NO! what have you done to her." Jin cried.  
  
"I did to her what she did to me years ago, I gave her the same pain that she made me feel. And I will continue to torture her until that bastard inside of her dies." Devil said coldly.  
  
Jin stared at him shocked, ~ "he hurt her, he hurt her bad, he's going to keep on hurting her, he knows about the baby."~  
  
"No...." Jin whispered, "YOU CANT!" he yelled feeling himself transform.  
  
"Watch, I can!" devil said, and with that fly up, threw the roof causing more ruble to fall on top of Jin, Anna and Steve.  
  
"Nina I'm coming for you," Jin said finishing his transformation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think, this story has just gotten started, and I need at least LEAST 10 reviews before I give you the next chapter. 


	6. Sorry everyone

Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Guys I'm sorry I don't know if I can update for awhile cause I'm having some problems right now, but bare in with me and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't worry I haven't forgot about you guys.  
  
Ja ne -_- 


	7. Rescue

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never will, -_- sorry.   
  
~ - thinking  
  
" – talking  
  
I'm sooo sorry I've been gone so long, please help me and bare with me,  
  
I hope you like the new chapter, and please review.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rescue   
  
*cough*cough*   
  
"Steve? Jin?" are you guys still here?" Anna asked groggily.  
  
"Anna? Where's Jin?" Steve asked trying to stand up.  
  
"I don't know, where's Nina?" she replied picking the ruble off of herself.   
  
"Devil…." Steve muttered suddenly.  
  
"Oh yea, Devil and his pawn where here, did they take both Jin and Nina?" Anna  
  
asked worriedly.   
  
*Swoop*Swoop*  
  
"DEVIL!!" Steve yelled, running at the devilish form that just flew from the broken roof.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Devil Jin yelled, repelling Steve's punch instantly.   
  
"What do you want now?" Anna asked bitterly getting in her fighting stance.  
  
"What the hell!" Devil Jin yelled staring at the two as if they were insane,  
  
"its me Jin!"   
  
"Jin?" Steve said surprised, still rubbing his sore hand, "you look different,   
  
you look   
  
like Devil." Steve said more angrily.  
  
"DID YOU HAVE NINA ABDUCTED!?" Anna shrieked.   
  
Jin stared at Anna as if she was insane, "yes I had Devil, the cruelest creature  
  
alive, come and kidnap my love and SON!!!" Jin yelled, flaring his wings back.   
  
"Yea I didn't think so." Anna said quietly.  
  
"So where did he take her?" Steve asked, "we need to find her before something drastic   
  
happens to Nina and the child."   
  
"Don't you think I know that already, I tried following them but Devil was to fast,  
  
my form   
  
is just half of his form. I just don't know where he toke them." Jin said pacing the floor.  
  
"we need to hurry."  
  
+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+  
  
*Evil Laughter*   
  
Same cave in Mexico  
  
"I told you Nina you can never run from me and now your friends will never find you here."   
  
Devil said smirking, pulling Nina onto her feet; she had just revived.   
  
"No…I don't believe you…I know they'll find me…" Nina said shakily trying to break free   
  
of the coils surrounding her.  
  
"Yes, that may be true but will they find you in time is the question." Devil said  
  
joyfully.  
  
Nina gasped, "you stay the hell away from me!" she spat at him.  
  
"Nina, that's not how you treat your master." Devil said wagging a finger at her.  
  
"NO! I'll never let control me!" Nina yelled, trying to convince herself."  
  
"but Nina you did it to yourself, you never married and now I can take you for myself."  
  
Devil said evily.  
  
"No…" Nina said sobbing, "Please at least leave my child out of this."   
  
"Sorry no can do, you child is slowly turning into mine, kinda like you are, after the last  
  
dose of toxin you will be mine completely." Devil said shooting a beam of light at Nina.  
  
~ "Jin I'm so sorry…."~ she thought as darkness engulfed her again.   
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"Powers please led me to Devil!" Jin kept saying.  
  
"Isn't this the 50th try?" Anna asked bored.  
  
"Yea," Steve replied with the same enthusiasm.   
  
*blingk*blingk*  
  
"I DID IT!" Jin cried, " I see Devil, he's in a cave, of ancient ruins. It has to be   
  
somewhere in Mexico!"   
  
"Are you serious, it actually worked?" Anna asked awed by his new power.  
  
"Yes, now lets take the first plane to Mexico, we have to hurry Devil seemed to happy.   
  
At couple of hours later- leaving the Mexico airport.  
  
"Well now, psychos were do we go from here?" Steve asked annoyed.  
  
"Hmm, Nina were are you?" Jin muttered, "Lets ask some people if they know about   
  
ruins." Jin   
  
said heading towards the first shop he could see.  
  
"He's lost it hasn't he?" Anna asked Steve.  
  
"I think so, but for Nina we got to try she didn't ask for this." Steve replied  
  
following Jin.  
  
Another couple of hours later   
  
"This is the last house we can check tonight." Jin said watching the sunset.  
  
"I agree 100%," Anna said irritably.   
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"Come in.," an old voice said from inside.  
  
"Sir, I'm a tourist looking for some ancient ruins, do you think you can help me?" Jin   
  
asked the old man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.  
  
"What would you want with ruins, boy?" the old man croaked.  
  
"That is of my concern sir, but can you help me?" Jin asked hopefully.   
  
"I can, but I won't. It's for your own good you don't know what is in those ruins." The  
  
man replied tiredly.  
  
"What!? You know and you won't help us how dare you, you….." Anna went as Steve shut her   
  
mouth, "Shooo you cant scare him or he won't tell us anything." Steve whispered to Anna.  
  
"Please sir, tell me." Jin said looking into the mans eyes.   
  
As the man looked at Jin he gasped and clutched his heart, " you…you …look just like him."   
  
He whispered.  
  
"Like who?" Jin said excitedly.   
  
"Like the demon who kills at night here in Santa, we are poor and weak and he feeds off of   
  
us if we are out at night. He lives in the ruins." The man said bitterly.  
  
"I'll help you if you tell me where these ruins are." Jin said.  
  
"You cant see them in the day, but at night follow the north star and it'll lead   
  
you to a   
  
shining waterfall, behind the waterfall lies the cave of the true Devil." The man   
  
said shuddering.   
  
"Sir I promise I'll deal with him, you need not to worry anymore," Jin said getting  
  
up, and   
  
leaving quietly.  
  
"We found him." He said roughly as both Steve and Anna came out.  
  
"Yea, its not long till dark, I guess we'd better start looking for that star." Steve said.  
  
"The north star, you big dummy and its right there." Anna said smugly."  
  
"Wow little Miss. whore here, know her constellations." Steve replied just as smugly.  
  
"You jack ass!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey quit it you two!" Jin said loudly, causing the two the shut up.  
  
"I see the cave lets go." Jin said running north.  
  
At the cave's entrance  
  
"DEVIL!!!" Jin yelled running into the cave with a panting Anna and Steve behind him.  
  
"Jin, you finally made it, Nina was right you are loyal." Devil said smirking on his throne.  
  
"Where is she?" Jin said threateningly.   
  
"Oh sorry old boy she's mine already you made it yes but your too late." Devil said with a   
  
full smile.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Steve yelled.  
  
"Watch." Devil said clapping his hands.  
  
A door on the side opened, and Nina came out dressed in a purple gown that was loose  
  
around her waist, and flowed to the floor, the top was spaghetti strap.  
  
"NINA!" Jin yelled running towards her, and was repelled back 20 ft as he tried to   
  
touch her.  
  
"Nina?" Anna asked confused.  
  
"She can does not know you anymore or no more can she hear you." Devil said beckoning   
  
Nina to come to him.  
  
Nina sauntered up to Devil and gave him deep kiss, in front of them all.  
  
"I told you Jin you were too late, she's mine."  
  
~ "No! Nina?" ~ Jin thought confused.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
So what do ya think?????? I know I haven't updated in a while I'm real sorry, but   
  
please review and I'll be back soon. 


	8. Return Nina

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never will, -_- sorry.   
  
~ - thinking  
  
" – talking  
  
I'm sooo sorry I've been gone so long, please help me and bare with me, I hope you  
  
like the new chapter, and please review.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Return Nina  
  
"Devil leave her alone." Jin said with his teeth clamped tightly together.  
  
"On the contrary, I don't have to do anything because she is no longer Nina," Devil   
  
said with his smirk again.  
  
"Don't tell me, she's a devil too." Jin said dryly.  
  
"Quite the opposite actually and I have you to thank for that, because Jun entrusted   
  
her she is my new Angel." Devil said laughing evilly.  
  
~ "Jun, entrusted her? Nina has mother's powers? Since when?" ~ Jin thought confused.   
  
"You lie." Jin said coldly.   
  
Devil started laughing, "You didn't know that your mother gave your love her power?  
  
I'm speechless Jin you amaze me with your stupidity. How the hell do you think   
  
you survived Unknown?"   
  
Jin gasped and jumped back, "that was….."   
  
"Yes you crazy boy it was her, a ghost couldn't have done what Nina or shall I say  
  
Angel did." Devil said.  
  
Jin looked up at Devil shaking uncontrollably, "Jin, what's happening to you?" Anna  
  
asked worriedly.  
  
~ "JIN!"~ Nina's mind thought scared.  
  
"I WONT LET YOU WIN!" Devil Jin yelled, flying at Devil and pushing him back into the   
  
stonewall, knocking him out temporarily. Then he ran to Nina who was still sitting,  
  
on the chair like a zombie.  
  
"Nina, Nina! Please snap out of it, for your child's sake!" Jin cried, shaking Nina's  
  
shoulders.  
  
"Jin? How can you touch her?" Steve asked surprised.  
  
"I'm turning into Devil," Jin said clutching his stomach in pain, "she needs to turn   
  
back into herself, before I completely loose control of myself." Jin said his breaths   
  
come sharply.  
  
"NINA!" Anna yelled, slapping the blond across her face, "WAKE UP!"   
  
"ANNA!" both Steve and Jin yelled.  
  
"What she needs to revive." Anna said sheepishly, backing away.  
  
"Nina, please I'm begging you come back to us, we miss you, we need you." Steve said  
  
hugging Nina tightly.  
  
"Okay Steve dear, suffocating her isn't going to bring her back either." Anna snapped.  
  
Jin pushed Steve away and kneeled in front of Nina, "Nina please, I don't have much   
  
time, help me." Jin said with the last bit of his strength, as he fell over Nina's lap.   
  
"Oh no, we completely lost him." Steve said looking at Jin's passed out body.  
  
Nina lifted a hand and put in on Jin's forehead; suddenly there was a flood of white   
  
light.  
  
Steve pulled Anna down to keep her from blinding herself.   
  
"has this happened before?" Anna whispered to Steve.  
  
"I think so."   
  
Nina looked down at Jin, sadly, "awake, and be happy." She said monotone, and as  
  
he stood up, Nina collapsed.   
  
"Nina? Jin said groggily, as he noticed she was completely passed out in his arms.  
  
"Oh no we have to get her to a hospital quick!" Jin said in a panicky voice to   
  
Anna and Steve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so whatcha think? Please review and let me know if you like it okay? Please. 


	9. ER

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never will, -_- sorry.   
  
~ - thinking  
" – talking  
  
I'm sooo sorry I've been gone so long, please help me and bare with me, I hope you like   
  
the new chapter, and please review.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
ER  
  
"Nina! Nina! Hang in there with me please I cant loose you!" Jin said holding onto Nina's  
  
hand in the emergency van.  
  
"Sir please step away, we're loosing her." The male nurse said as he pushed two iron like   
  
objects on Nina's chest.  
  
"Wait! She's pregnant!" Jin cried.   
  
"Don't worry it wont hurt the baby." Another nurse informed him.  
  
"One…two…three… Now!" The nurse yelled as the electric shock went threw Nina's body her   
  
body shook violently.  
  
~ "Nina, my dear Nina."~ Jin thought as he watched the procedure over and over again.  
  
"Is she stable?" a nurse yelled out.  
  
"Just barely, have the driver speed it up!" the male nurse replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they reached the hospital they rushed Nina into a emergency room immediately.  
  
"I'm going in damnit!" Jin yelled as a nurse kept him out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry sir you can not come in under any circumstances." The nurse said shakily   
  
pushing Jin back, "I'll tell you as soon as I get any news, please wait in the waiting   
  
room."  
  
"Shit!" Jin said slamming his hand on the coffee table.  
  
"Jin?" a female voice said.  
  
"Nina?" he said jumping to the voice.  
  
"Sorry just me and Steve." Anna said putting a hand on Jin's shoulder.  
  
"*sigh* I feel like I let her down." Jin said sitting down putting his face in his hands.  
  
"Jin, I feel just as bad, don't worry Nina's strong she'll make it." Steve said   
  
comfortingly.  
  
All of a sudden the nurse came running out, "SIR SIR!" she yelled waving to Jin.  
  
Jin jumped and in two seconds was in front of the nurse. "What happened?" he asked   
  
anxiously.  
  
"Well sir we nearly lost her…" the nurse started and paused as Anna gasped, "but   
  
some miraculous way she pulled threw and she kept yelling devil get away from me, and   
  
then she fell asleep and wont wake up, we don't know if it's a coma or just exhaustion."  
  
The nurse finished.  
  
"Can I see her?" Jin said right away.  
  
"Yes she's stable you may see her." The nurse said leading Jin, Anna and Steve to the   
  
room, "I'll come back later."  
  
Jin stared at the fragile body lying on the bed; he sat down beside her and gently  
  
picked up one hand and clasped it between his.  
  
Her face was as pale as the walls in the room and the white hospital gown didn't help   
  
her complexion at all. Her lips were so pale they seemed lifeless.  
  
"Nina can you hear me?" Jin asked quietly.  
  
"Jin its hopel…" Steve started saying quietly.  
  
"Shut up." Jin interrupted quickly and quietly.  
  
"Nina I know your going to be okay, you couldn't have survived to just live in a coma   
  
you hear me." Jin said shakily, his eyes burning from the tears that threaten to fall.  
  
"Um sorry but visiting hours are done." The nurse said timidly.  
  
"We'll be out momentarily." Anna replied monotone, staring helplessly at her sister.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow Nina I promise." Jin said kissing her forehead.  
  
As soon as Steve, Anna and Jin left a strange shadow entered the room.  
  
*Evil laughter*  
  
"Great plan my precious, now arise for your master." A sinister voice said.  
  
And Nina arose. 


	10. Breaking threw

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never will, -_- sorry.   
  
~ - thinking  
  
" – talking  
  
I'm sooo sorry I've been gone so long, please help me and bare with me, I hope you like   
  
the new chapter, and please review.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Breaking Threw  
  
"Angel love how long did Jin wait for you?" Devil asked Nina/Angel as he carried her threw  
  
the air back to the cave.  
  
"He and he friends were there for one hour and then were forced to leave." She replied  
  
emotionless.  
  
"One more thing, is Nina gone yet completely?" Devil asked carefully.   
  
"She still lives, but barely."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Jin you have to eat something." Anna said, one last time.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Jin said leaving the kitchen.   
  
"Wha...wh…" Anna sputtered as Jin stormed out.  
  
"Don't worry he'll come around." Steve said gobbling up the dinner.   
  
+ Steve on the floor after being wacked by Anna then leaves the room angrily+  
  
"Jin!!!!" Anna yelled running after him.  
  
"Anna please for gods sake leave me alone." Jin said without turning to look at her.  
  
"Jin…." Anna said quietly, then she put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around,  
  
completely pushing him off guard, and pulled him close to her into a tight hug.  
  
"Jin she might not come back please don't kill yourself over this." She said holding on to  
  
him tightly.  
  
"Are you crazy or something?" Jin asked shocked and angry at the same time pushing Anna   
  
away harshly.  
  
"Nina is coming back no matter what, you hear me!? Her and my child…….!" As soon as Jin   
  
finished Anna kissed him passionately.  
  
~ "Nina…."~ Jin thought painfully.  
  
After a few moments Jin came to his bearings and pushed Anna back slightly, breathing  
  
heavily, "Anna…".  
  
"Don't say anything." Anna said holding his hand to her chest, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Jin I would carry your child." Anna said sincerely.  
  
"Anna?" Jin said shocked, "No…no…no…. I can't believe you." Jin said backing away from her.  
  
"Jin…" Anna whispered as he ran down the hall to Nina's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"God Nina when are you coming back to me? Why did you leave me for so long? How's our   
  
child?" Jin said to himself as he picked up one of Nina's shirts.   
  
(This next part both Jin and Nina are thinking together songs by Samantha Mumba, Gotta   
  
tell you)  
  
~ "Jin, this other soul is in my body, why did you leave m?"~ Nina thought sadly as she  
  
watched her body being taken over slowly by Angel.  
  
Your love for me came as a waterfall  
  
Flowing inside me like never before  
  
Your love for me, something I didn't see  
  
But baby, I know better now  
  
When you walked in the room that very night  
  
A special feeling just burst inside  
  
It was only you, nobody else  
  
But baby, I know better now  
  
~ "Nina why are you still not with us yet?"~ Jin thought as he lay in Nina's bed.  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
  
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
  
~ " I love you Jin, I need you, please save me."~ Nina thought as Devil started to play   
  
with Angel.  
  
And now you're back inside my house again  
  
I'm trying deeply to explain  
  
'Cos baby, I wanna get it on  
  
And baby, you're the one for me (woah, woah, woah)  
  
And now that I have got you all alone  
  
After all this talking on the phone  
  
I should be strong  
  
There's nothing wrong  
  
I'll tell you this is where you belong (Where you belong)  
  
"Why did you ever refuse me?" Jin said out loud.  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
  
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me (If you don't love me)  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
  
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
  
It was just something in your eyes  
  
That made me realise  
  
Now I hear voices deep inside  
  
Telling me, telling me it's you and I  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
  
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me (If you don't love me)  
  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
  
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
  
~ "I don't care about anything, I love you, just come to me."~ they both thought   
  
at the same time.  
  
Suddenly Jin felt a little shock, "Nina?" he said outlound.  
  
"Jin!" a voice screamed in his head.  
  
"Nina is that you?!" Jin thought excitedly.  
  
"yes, yes it is love, please come get me Devil has me again, and Angel is taking over  
  
me completely.  
  
"Don't worry Nina, soon you'll be in my arms again." Jin thought happily.  
  
Both smiled.  
  
"I love you Jin, I miss you."  
  
"I love you too Nina, I'm coming for you."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it toke me so long to update but finally Nina is breaking threw the barrier and   
  
they can talk to each other telepatacally, how cute, and I didn't mean to but sorry Anna's   
  
a whore again.   
  
Bye please R&R 


	11. Finally

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never will, -_- sorry.   
  
~ - thinking  
  
" – talking  
  
this chapter is a big surprise I hope you all like it, please R&R   
  
Chapter 8   
  
Finally  
  
"Devil get your disgusting hands off Nina!" Jin yelled, walking into the cave.  
  
"So you finally realized I had her again?" Devil said smirking, holding Nina/angel tightly  
  
around her very swollen abdomen, "Oh I think he just kicked."   
  
"You bastard!" Jin yelled running towards him, he punched him 5 feet away from Nina.   
  
"Nina take over, get rid of Angel." He thought to her.  
  
"I'll try Jin." Came the reply.   
  
"No one can beat me, you will now DIE!!!" Devil screamed, zapping his powerful laser at Jin   
  
straight dead on.  
  
"JIN!" Nina yelled, ~ "Okay whore get out of my BODY!"~ Nina thought, trying to push Angel  
  
out with all her might.  
All of a sudden a blue light surrounded Nina's body, blinding Devil.  
  
~ "What's this?"~ Nina thought as she felt immense strength.  
  
"AHGGGGGGGGGGG!" cried the Angel as she fled from Nina's body, " so powerful, that CHILD!"  
  
the soul screamed as it devilished in the cave.  
  
"Angel…? NO!" Devil cried, "I've destroyed Jin now it's your turn, bitch!" Devil said insanely   
  
grabbing Nina by her neck.  
  
As soon as he held Nina up the blue light surrounded both of them again, "ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Devil yelled in pain, as his body started to crumble (think Professor Quirrel in Harry   
  
Potter and the Sorcerers stone, how he burned by Harry's hands).  
  
Nina stared down at the pile of ruble by her feet, "this is impossible this happened way  
  
to fast." Nina said to herself.  
  
She walked over to Jin's unconscious body, "Jin…" she thought as tears threatened her eyes.   
  
She picked up his head and layed in her lap, "JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in a blood  
  
chilling scream, so loud enough to wake the dead.   
  
Then she sobbed onto his chest, " I love you, please God don't let him leave me!"   
  
Once again the blue light engulfed Nina, and Jin's eyes stirred.  
  
"Jin?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Nina? Your safe!" he said smiling.  
  
"Jin you alive!" Nina said shocked, "AHH!" she cried from the sudden pain in her abdomen.  
  
"Nina what's wrong?" Jin asked worried.  
  
"Oh no, Jin,…..dear God its time." Nina said as she passed out from the pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nina yelled, squeezing the life out of Jin's hand.   
  
"OWOWOOWOWOW!" Jin also cried in pain.  
  
"That's very good Nina, in the next contraction you can push." The doctor said smiling at her.   
  
"Thank you doctor." Nina said.   
  
"Finally." Jin said.  
  
"FINALLY, ALL YOU CAN SAY IS FINALLY! WHO THE HELL IS GOING THREW THIS PAIN?!?!?! AND   
  
YOU BEAT UNKNOWN YOU CAN EVEN HOLD MY HAND!!!!" Nina yelled biting Jin's head off.  
  
Jin prepared himself after the blow away, and gently picked up her hand, "I could never  
  
beat you, the strongest women in the world." Jin said placing kisses all over her neck.  
  
"Jin get the hell away from me!" Nina said swatting him away like a fly, "you're the one   
  
who put me in this position!" she yelled again, " AHHHHH Doctor!!! ITS TIME!!!" Nina said   
  
grabbing Jin's hand and squeezing it again.  
  
"That's a girl Nina, one more push and he's out!" the doctor said holding the infant  
  
in her arms, she quickly handed the baby to the nurse and started to clean Nina up.  
  
"Doctor can I see him." Nina said in a daze, as Jin cleaned the sweat off her face.   
  
"Of course." The doctor said handing her the baby boy wrapped in a blue cloth.  
  
"Jin look at him, he's beautiful." Nina said shocked.  
  
"What did you expect?" Jin asked playfully, "He is my son after all."  
  
"What shall we name him?" Nina asked.   
  
"How bout Subaro." Jin said.  
  
"Hmm yes Subaro my white angle." Nina said softly.  
  
"Nina…" Jin said looking at her lovingly.   
  
"Yes?" Nina said looking up at him, as she looked into his eyes she knew what he  
  
wanted to say.   
"Jin ummm…." Nina started.  
  
"Hush!" Jin said a bit roughly, but then smiled, "I'll take you'll silence as a yes."   
  
He said leaning in to give her a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi everyone! I hope you all liked the story but sorry to say this one ends here I hoped  
  
you all enjoyed it! Check out my other stories as well.  
  
Thank for everyone who reviewed and by all means review to this chapter as well, let me   
  
know if it was okay, and what you thought of the ending, and MAYBE if I get enough reviews   
  
I can make a threqel to this LOL with Subaru growing up ^^! You'll never know unless you  
  
review, also if you have ANY questions please feel free to email me or send your email in  
  
a review and I'll answer any questions.  
  
Thanks and goodbye  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
*PS- in case you didn't realize the blue light was Subaru trying to help his parents   
  
get back together, yup he's a good kid. That's why he's the white angle. ^_^   
  
JA! 


End file.
